guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Tully
Sir Brandon Tully, or simply Brandon Tully, is the lord of the Avalonian city of Acadia and its surrounding lands, on the west coast of the Avalonian mainland. He was born in a land far from Historica, and traveled to Avalonian years ago with Artorious Rex during the Dragonflight, and was part of the Flight of Dragons. History Early Life Brandon Tully was born as the third and youngest son of of one of the most powerful vassal lords to Artorious Rex's father in a land far from Historica. His family's power largely was because of their mineral rich and fertile lands, which made them able to have the one of the largest and best equipped soldiers. Though he was the youngest son, Brandon was eager to not waste away his years in his family castle not being able to accomplish anything. At 18, he made the first of of his trips outside his homeland, from Varlyrio to Eilandica to Historica. During these trips he was able to explore new cultures and places. Return to Homeland After years of traveling abroad, Brandon returned home to settle down and start a family. He married the daughter of another lord named Catelyn, purely out of love, and they had a child they named Lyanna. Though he didn't travel during this period of time, he read many books in his family's extensive library. During this time, he also found himself interacting more with Artorious Rex, the son of the current ruler. The two shared a common interest, love of travel, and accompanied each other on travels many times. Artorious was also interested in freeing Avalonia from House Baine, and set up House Rex as the new rulers. Making Plans and Setting Off Over the years, Artorious grew more and more interested in the foreign land of Avalonia, in Historica. It was during this time that he started making formal plans. Knowing that House Baine didn't have the full support of its vassals, all House Rex needed was a small army and gather support of those who opposed House Baine. All he had to do was unite the lords and help them cause rebellion against House Baine. After years of planning, Artorious gathered 5,000 men, and hired 7,500 of both individual sellswords and sellsword companies. He also hired a large sellsail fleet, for the main purpose of transporting troops. With this plan in place, the army set off, with Brandon as one of the main commanders. Landing in Avalonia and Conquest After months of travel, the army landed in Avalonia, quickly gathering support of the local lords. With the size of their army tripled, Artorious split up his men, forcing House Baine to split up their army and get individually destroyed. Brandon was given command of one of the groups. The initial invasion was swift. After strategically defeating larger Baine armies and holding large portions of the countryside, the road was clear to Albion, the last major holding of House Baine. Though Albion fell within days, House Baine did make a big fight in the great keep. Once Albion was taken care of, the only main step was to wipe out Baine resistance in the Enchanted Forest. However, before any action was taken, Sir Trian Burress and Arlindus had wiped out Baine-loyal outlaws in the forest in the Battles of Eli's Rock and Red Ford, respectively. Settling Down For his major role in the Dragonflight, Artorious Rex awarded Brandon a large piece of land in the southwest of Avalonia, one of the the most fertile lands on the continent. Brandon set to work building his capital city, which he named Acadia, after one of the great cities in his homeland. Shortly after plans were made and construction started on Acadia, Sir Brandon was offered a position in Albion to help govern the new guild. Brandon accepted, with reluctance, but seemed to distance himself from the other lords after their eagerness to wipe out the surviving members of House Baine, including children. After that, Brandon worked from his home, to keep away from court politics in Albion. See Also * Avalonia Category:Characters